Klump
Klump is a large obese member of the Kremling Krew, he typically is used as a ground troop. Although he has appeared in multiples in some games. It is confirmed that Klump is an individual as he is refered to as "Klump the Kremling" in the manual of Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong 64. The player's guide for Donkey Kong Country also suggests that he is one kremling. He is also one of K. Rool's generals according to the manual of Donkey Kong 64. Klump first appears in Donkey Kong Country as semi-common enemies. Due to being so large Klump cannot be hurt by some attacks (such as Diddy Kong jumping on them). Klump can only be harmed by either a frontal attack (such as Diddy's cartwheel), Donkey Kong jumping on him or by having a barrel thrown at him. In Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest an enemy similar to Klump, called Kannon appears. According to the manual this enemy is Klump dressed like a pirate. Kannon also appear in Donkey Kong Land 2. Klump make a reappearance in Donkey Kong 64. Here, he is much larger and along with attacking the Kongs physically, he also throws unripe green orange grenades. Although the Kongs can attack Klump, he can only be defeated by using a shockwave attack or an orange grenade. Oddly, Klump had a pinkish color in this game. Klump is a character in the game Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast. His appearance has changed, as he wears a bucket on his head, green camo pants, and is dark brown in color, as well as being larger than King K. Rool. He is a rival for Lanky Kong as suggested by their stats. Appearances in Other Media General Klump (also known as Klump or Klumpy) was King K. Rool's second-command and general in the Donkey Kong Country animated series where he was one of the show's main characters. Despite being constantly berated and disrespected by K. Rool (even being fired a few times by him), Klump remained ever faithful to him even stating in the episode "Klump's Lumps" (which was centered around Klump being fired) that serving K. Rool was his life. Perhaps due to his loyalty, (Or the fact that K. Rool's other high-ranking minion, Krusha, was just too dimwitted to be organized) Klump was often times put in charge of K. Rool's various plots and schemes. Despite his tough military-man like exterior Klump was, in actuality quite a softy; he actually befriends Dixie Kong and helps her find her pet lobster Thermidor in the aforementioned episode, "Klump's Lumps". According to Klump in the episode "Speak No Evil, Dude," he is immune to illness due to the fact that he eats at least 100 garlic cloves a day. Much of Klump's origin was revealed in the Christmas themed episode "The Kongo Bongo Festival of Lights". This episode reveals that as a young boy, Klump ended up causing a huge fire which devastated the swamp where he and his family lived. Klump's older brother, revealed to be the infamous pirate and K. Rool's rival, Kaptain Skurvy, in a show of true brotherly love, decided to take the blame for Klump. This resulted in Skurvy's banishment from the home swamp. Klump only recalled vague memories of these events until Skurvy revealed everything to him. The end of the episode reveals that Klump had planned on joining Skurvy's crew, much to the protest of King K. Rool. Klump was voiced by the late Len Carlson, who also voiced the evil Ganon on The Legend of Zelda cartoon series. Later in the series, Carlson was replaced by Neil Ross.